Heart Attack
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: [AU] Of all the men around her, she couldn't believe she would fall in love with him-the spontaneous, 'evil' and mischievous Xerxes Break. She's annoyed and irritated that he made her feel things that she never felt whenever she was with Oz. Ugh! What in the world is going on? Is she cursed or what? Or maybe...just in denial? (Break x Alice) (On Going)


**Title:** Heart Attack

 **Anime:** Pandora Hearts

 **Pairing:** Xerxes / Alice _( My favorite!)_

 **Universe:** AU (No relation to the series or manga)

 **Summary / Storyline:**

Inspired by Demi Lovato's Heart Attack. Alice Baskerville could not believe that of all the men she had known in her life she would fall in love with him-none other than the spontaneous, evil and mischievous Xerxes Break. Worst was, instead of enjoying it, she's deeply irritated by the fact that he made her feel something that she never got from Oz. Ugh! What in the world is going on?! Is she being cursed or what?!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! This story is requested by** ** _Brelice4eva_** **, an awesome Brelice fan like me :D, I apologize for taking too long because I have this bad habit of writing stories at the same time but anyway I do hope you find this to your liking and other Brelice fans out there please read and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Pandora Hearts** ** _not_** **.**

 **~XXX~**

 **:: Heart Attack ::**

 _'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Aaarrrgghhh! Go to Hell! Aaagh!'_ Alice Baskerville was steaming mad that not-so-early morning, her hands curled into fists as she stomped on her way to the female washroom; it wasn't really that bad, in fact it's so small that she shouldn't be making a big deal out of it in the first place.

She was hanging out with Oz, Sharon and Gilbert at the school's cafeteria earlier, enjoying the slice of blueberry cheese cake her manservant bought due to her persistence while listening to the beautiful brown haired girl talked about how she should act in order to make guys interested in her. Pft, as if she would listen to such thing and yes, with that being thought the notorious Xerxes Break chose to make his sudden appearance in their table.

"Good Morning~" The white haired guy had greeted cheerfully when he sat down unceremoniously beside Alice and with a spoon on hand, he took a portion of her pastry and ate it.

Alice hissed and jumped out of her seat, "What the fuck are you doing?!" She felt her cheeks slowly turning warm and if she has a pair of eyes elsewhere, she would thought it reddening.

Typical, Break just looked at her _innocently_ with the spoon in between his lips. "Huh? Why? Was just greeting you, that's all." His lips oh-so-slowly turned upwards into a devilish smirk that made him look more appealing then he rose up and neared her, his figure towering over hers.

"Hey stop it you two, you are causing a scene." Oz said as he laughed awkwardly but knew for a fact that wouldn't stop the pair and it wasn't the first time anyway but still.

"Get away you-" Alice was cut off when Break leaned closer, darted his tongue out and licked the side of her lips.

Break pulled away, amused and still smirking. "You have a cream on your face, _dear_ Alice." He made a gesture of licking his upper lips without breaking their eye contact.

...

AAAAHHHHH!

It was annoying that the bastard ate a part of her cake without her permission and sat so close that her personal space was being invaded but it was worse that he freaking licked her on the face! Near her lips! And her heart was pounding! Her mind was screaming for _more_! Normally, she would've punch or yell at him but instead she froze in fear...no scratch that, he was nowhere near physically scary; so let her rephrase that, he was damn attractive and she froze because of the sparkly annoying feeling from within.

Her! As in _her_! Yes, you are hearing it right! The tsundere, short tempered Alice found Break attractive! And the problem is, he doesn't know so you better not say a word or she will hunt you down.

"Damn it!" The long dark haired girl hit the cubicle door with her fists many times,"Damn it! Aaarghh! Why?! Why am I acting like this?!" She was blushing like hell after the encounter and that wasn't the first encounter, there was more and she was lucky that none of her friends are wondering about her weird behaviour, all they knew was she hated the damn clown.

And technically they are right, but she hated him now for a different reason.

The sound of the washroom door opening followed by a clacking of heels on the tiled floor made Alice stopped with what she's doing and by the sound of heels and the flower fragrance that invaded her senses she knew who came to interrupt her moment.

"Alice, dear? I know you are here." Sharon Reinsworth asked, looking around.

Alice swallowed first before answering, "Yes Sharon, sorry I walked out on you." She hit her forehead lightly against the cubicle door.

"Hey are you alright? C'mon, love, you know Break, he's always like that. You shouldn't let him get to you easily."

Well hell, if only Sharon knew what dilemma she's going through right now.

"I swear I am alright and it's not because of that asshole!" She retorted out loud, not wanting the girl to be suspicious so she put on her usual front. "I just ate too many food earlier and I am having cramps right now."

"Ah, okay then. I will go now then, don't take too long and if you really feel ill go to the clinic."

"Haaaiiiii..."

When Sharon was gone, the problematic girl let out a heavy sigh and her mind resume its tormenting way of pulling up images and memories of the white haired guy that would make her go 'Kyaaa! Kyaaa!' from within and wouldn't stop until she's wrecked.

"Why?" Alice once again asked, but no matter how many times, she couldn't find the answer to the question that put her to this situation.

Have you ever been in that kind of situation, wherein you feel something nice and fluffly inside you like butterflies dancing here and there teasing your well-being whenever this particular guy is around even if you really don't want to and you wanted so badly to beat the crap out of that person but your body says otherwise. If you know that, then that's what exactly is going on with her right now; For countless months already she tried figuring out the feeling she has towards the clown that she could not understand, from the usual hate and annoyance it turned into something more complicated. She wasn't denying herself of romance but she was expecting to feel it towards someone like Oz since he's the closest to her despite how she treats him or Cheshire, her childhood guy friend who also goes in the same school.

But no, she fell in love with the guy she hates the most.

Oh! For the love of anything weird and normal! He'll most definitely make fun of her once he finds out so like what she's been doing for the past months, she will deny it and bury it deep inside her until-and hopefully-it vanishes.

 **~XXX~**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **\- Cadi**


End file.
